


The One Who Holds Him

by geeelatinnn



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bets, Drabble Collection, Fluff, KyomoJuri, M/M, Mentions of the rest of SixTONES, Mixed Emotions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Tears, help me, i'm hurt, idk what to put on tags, kyomojuri agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Three different KyomoJuri drabbles that will either make you laugh or make you cry.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The One Who Holds Him

**Author's Note:**

> I loosely based these 3 drabble on the prompts that were given to me. I couldn't think of full blown plots for these prompts but I wanted to use them:
> 
> Prompt 1 from anon at Curious Cat - Juri and Taiga being part of rival mafia/gang clans growing up as rivals but are keeping a secret  
> Prompt 2 from anon at Curious Cat - Juri giving paper driver Taiga driving lessons and also some halloween related things  
> Prompt 3 from @seohayami_s - song prompt "Yasashisa" by Fuji Kaze
> 
> I hope you enjoy what comes ahead!

"Kyomo," Juri gripped on Taiga's hand tighter. "I'm close."

Taiga was caught up between catching his breath and toning down his moans as Juri thrusts into him. "Don't hold back but Juri." He let go of his cock and reached for Juri's hand that was gripping on his waist. "Finish me off first." He wrapped Juri's hand on his cock before letting his own fall on the bed.

Who was Juri to deny Taiga of what he wanted? He moved his hand in time with his thrust. Taiga's nails dug to his skin because of how tight Taiga was gripping his other hand. Not long after he took over pumping Taiga's cock, Juri's hand was soon coated with Taiga's release and the room was filled with the sound of their moans as they both chased their release. After a few thrusts Juri was emptying himself inside of the condom, his movements staggering.

Juri gently pulled out of Taiga before dropping down on the bed. He reached for the tissues and wiped Taiga clean first before himself, both of them still trying to catch their breath as they came down from their high.

Juri kissed Taiga on the lips softly before laying back down. "Why do I always have to do all the work?"

Taiga pouted and snuggled close to Juri. "It's not always. Just on days when you ignore me on campus." He buried his face between Juri's neck and his shoulder.

Juri wrapped an arm around Taiga, drawing random circles on his back. "Hey, don't let that get you down. You should be used to it by now."

Taiga groaned. "I hate that we have to hide out! I have this urge to hold you whenever I see you!"

"You're just saying that because you want to rub it in everyone's face that my whole being is exclusively for you."

"I especially hate it that a lot of people are still going after you. And they can freely approach you anytime, anywhere! I always have to wait until we get enough free time to stay here at our little love nest." Taiga whined and pulled on Juri as if there were still space left between them.

"Where I shower you with love and attention you deserve, need I remind you?"

"I want to go public!"

Juri tilted Taiga's head and kissed his lips to stop him from whining. Taiga does this a lot lately and it's not like Juri doesn't want the same for them but it's just not that easy for the two of them. “Taiga, you have no idea how much I want to shout to the world how I have this wonderful man in my life.” He sighed deeply and pulled Taiga close. “I want to claim you for all the world to know.”

“It’s just not fair.” Taiga gripped on Juri’s shoulder so hard his nails were starting to feel painful on Juri’s skin. “Why did you have to be a Tanaka?”

Juri could feel Taiga’s tears and he rubbed his back to soothed his boyfriend a little. “I could say the same to you. Why did you have to be part of the Kyomoto clan?”

“Stupid mafia war rivalries.” Taiga was sobbing. Pushing himself further into the warmth of the one who holds him dearly.

  
  


* * *

“Kyomo, you really have to learn how to drive soon and why not now.” Juri said as he pushed Taiga towards the car his dad had bought him for his 20th birthday.

“Why? You always pick me up and drive me anywhere I want to.” Taiga complained, holding the car keys in his tight shut fist so Juri couldn’t get them. “Are you… do you not want to do that for me anymore?” Taiga pouted, fully knowing Juri was weak against him pouting.

Juri sighed as he reached for Taiga’s clenched fist. “It’s not that, okay? Just… I don’t want people to make fun of you being a paper driver.”

“I do it to myself too. I’m not taking it to heart.”

“I know. But Kyomo, come on.” Juri tried to pry Taiga’s palm open, gently massaging his fingers. “Tell you what, we’ll take this one step at a time. For now, let’s do parking. If you get to park the car properly, and I mean different kinds, parallel, perpendicular, and angle. If you get to do all that, you get to choose our halloween costumes for later. I know you already have one prepared.”

“How did you know?”

“Kyomo, I picked you up when you bought them and carried the bags for you. How wouldn’t I know?”

Taiga groaned, he didn’t want to give in but he really wanted to get Juri to dress up with him as Heiji Hatori while he dresses up as Conan. He gives Juri the keys, Juri was the one to drive them to a place where Taiga could practice his parking skills. All the while they were on the drive, Juri was telling Taiga the things he needed to take note of while on the road.

\---

“Hey, guys!” Kouchi greeted the other three as he made his way towards them.

Jesse was dressed up as a vampire, Shintaro dressed up as a cow, Hokuto was dressed up as the mad hatter, and Kouchi was dressed like Andy Warhol.

“Have you seen Juri and Taiga yet?” Jesse asked as he kissed Kouchi’s cheek and wrapped an arm around him.

Kouchi shook his head. “Wow, I’m not the last one to arrive. This means I won’t be the designated driver, right?”

“Oh wow, Juri moves fast.” Hokuto pointed at the direction of the door. “He just got here but he already has a bunny girl cornered, huh? A pirate sure do knows how to hunt treasures.”

“Wait, that bunny girl’s height sure does look familiar.” Shintaro pointed out.

The four of them almost choked on their drink as Juri and the bunny girl made their way to their booth.

“Shut it!” Taiga hissed at them before sitting down on the sofa, ears flopping as he sat down.

“There’s a story here.” Shintaro said as he flicked Taiga’s bunny ears. “And I want to know.”

“Let’s just say parking isn’t one of Kyomo’s many talents.” Juri chuckled as he took the seat next to Taiga.

Eventhough the one who holds him dearly was Juri, he was also the one who knows how to pluck his strings.

* * *

Taiga snuggled close to Juri, resting his head on Juri’s chest while his mind wandered off. Even with Juri’s arms around him and his hand caressing his hair to lull him to sleep, Taiga still couldn’t get Hokuto off of his mind. He only briefly saw him, but he never expected that Hokuto would linger in his mind for the rest of the day. He wondered why Hokuto went to that place and out of all days he went there on this particular day.

_ “Hokuto, this right here is the place we first met. Under this sakura tree when we were two stupid teenagers who believed in love at first sight.” Taiga held both of Hokuto’s hands, he couldn’t really tell which one of them were shivering and causing the other to shake his hand as well or maybe they were both shivering. “And now, under this very tree, three years after we’re going to part ways.” His voice broke. _

_ “Taiga,” Hokuto swallowed hard, trying his best to get words out of his lips. “I still - ” _

_ “I know,” Taiga looked down on their hands. He couldn’t look in Hokuto’s eyes anymore, it shakes his resolve to go. “I know. And that’s why it’s hard but I’m scared. I’m scared the distance would make our fights even worse until we combust and end up hating each other. It’s better for us to part ways…” _

_ “Nothing will ever make this better,” Hokuto sighed. “If it’s us, it’s us, right?” _

_ “Hokuto. I will never forget your kindness,” Taiga pulled Hokuto’s hand to his face. “And this warmth. The warmth that always welcomed me and enveloped me even on my worst days.” _

_ “Two years, huh?” Hokuto was fighting back his tears, fighting back the urge to beg Taiga not to go. “I’ll meet you back here in two years. In this exact day, under the same tree.” _

_ “Hokuto, don’t close your heart. If… if someone comes in your life,” Taiga couldn’t fight back his tears anymore, they ran down his eyes and Hokuto felt them on his hand that was still cupping Taiga’s face. “If someone were to love you. Don’t hold back because of me, okay? I want you to be happy.” _

_ “But you are what makes me happy. Today, tomorrow, the years that follow,” Hokuto’s voice was breaking. “I can’t make that promise to you.” _

_ Taiga locked their lips together. “If someone else were to come. Please, be happy.” He let go of Hokuto and walked away without looking back. _

“Kyomo,” Juri said as he put down his phone on the night stand. “Are you sure you want to go tomorrow to Hokuto and Shime’s engagement party?”

_ Hokuto and Shime _ . Right, he reminded himself. Hokuto was with Shime now, they have always been close and they met way before Taiga and Hokuto even knew each other’s existence. Shime was the one who shed light to Hokuto’s world again as per what Juri told him when he tried to catch him up with the things he missed for the three years that he was away. The three years that were agonizing, he was gone longer than he had expected and Hokuto had found happiness with someone else. Thankfully, Juri was always by his side, it didn’t take long for them to try things out.

It was not that Taiga doesn’t love Juri, it was just different with Hokuto. Their love, Hokuto’s and his, were both too intense that even the two of them couldn’t handle each other. This with Juri, was more relaxed and felt like just the right intensity of love for each other. 

Still, Taiga has times when he wondered about Hokuto and how his relationship with Shime has been going. He wondered if Hokuto looked at Shime the way he used to look at him. He wondered if Hokuto dreamt of him once in a while like he does. He wondered why Hokuto went to that place where they made their promise and he wondered if he went there yearly to wait for him.

“Kyomo,” Juri pulled him in closer. “We can skip if…”

“I’m okay. We should go.” Taiga looks up and smiles warmly at Juri, the one who holds him in his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking time to read this!
> 
> If you have any comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:  
> twitter @geeelatinnn  
> curious cat https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn  
> or you can leave a comment down below
> 
> A kudos warms my heart knowing that someone out there enjoyed reading my work.


End file.
